Click, Click, Flash
by Kara.R.K
Summary: Damon has fun taking pictures of Elena; but when the tables are turned, Elena gets more than she bargained for when she starts to fall for Damon's charm


**Click, Click, Flash**

**Damon + Camera + Elena = Damon shirtless + Elena wanting more**

_Had this idea for a one-shot while I was on the bus today. Just couldn't wait to get back and write it down. Hope you like it, Enjoy x_

_

* * *

_

"Damon why are you here again?" I asked. Although on rare occasions I enjoyed Damon's company, right now I didn't need this. I had homework due the next day, I was sleep deprived and I was missing Stefan, badly; and not just for his riveting conversation and brooding qualities.

"Most people would kill for just five minutes of my time, some even have," Damon replied proudly as he rummaged through my top drawer. To be honest I didn't care anymore, if it kept Damon amused and quiet, I was happy.

"And what do we have here," I heard Damon ask himself gleefully. I looked up to see he was holding my new digital camera. I watched him for a moment as he fiddled with the controls like a kid in a toy store. If I didn't know any better I would actually think he was happy.

Damon looked to me and suddenly took a picture. The flash blinded me momentarily. The number one rule, always warn a girl when you take a picture of them!

"Hey, I wasn't ready!" I complained.

Damon pointed the camera at me again, this time giving me time to prepare. I smiled a cheesy smile and closed my eyes, knowing the flash was coming... but it didn't. After a moment of my frozen expression, I opened my eyes - only to have the flash go off in my face for the second time.

"What the hell?" I cried, obviously not happy.

"I was aiming for a shock theme with a hint of surprise," Damon explained, a smirk on his face.

"Who do you think you are? David frikking Bailey?"

"No, better," Damon answered. Of course he'd say that, according to him he was the most important person in the world. Egotistical much?

I looked back down to my work - two thousand words on the downfall of Macbeth, and so far I had 12 words – the title. I sighed, I really had to get this done; with everything that had happened recently I had been too preoccupied to focus on schoolwork. And Damon was definitely not helping my concentration.

_Click, Flash – Click, Flash...Click..._

"Damon, cut it out, the flashes are hurting my eyes! And I have work" I said, motioning towards the heaps of paper surrounding the laptop on my bed.

"Why didn't you just say so Elena," Damon replied. He fiddled with the controls and resumed taking pictures of me. This time without the flash.

_Click, Click, Click-Click, Click...Click_

I tried ignoring it. I tried blocking out the sound of the constant and infuriating clicking but I couldn't. All I could hear was that stupid sound and I couldn't take it anymore. My homework flew up in the air as I jumped up from my bed. Damon continued to take pictures of me in the process, capturing me on camera as I strode angrily towards him.

With my hand outstretched and a look of annoyance on my face, I stood in front of him. "Give it," I said slowly through gritted teeth, making sure he knew I wasn't playing around. Damon childishly moved the camera away from me.

"You're no fun, Elena. What ever happened to the fun girl from Atlanta?"

"Stefan happened," I suddenly said, instantly regretting the outburst. _Where had that come from?_ I knew I had to make an excuse for my outburst, but what? "I didn't mean it like that, I just meant...- " I reluctantly looked up at Damon, a triumphant smirk was plastered on his face.

"That, my dear Elena, is known as a Freudian slip. Your unconscious telling you that Stefan's a fun-sucking bore."

"Don't go psychoanalysing me Damon; and Stefan, he's not _that_ bad," I said, attempting to defend my boyfriend.

"You know you have more fun with me though. The confidently cool, ridiculously handsome brother," Damon said, giving me that seductive look which would have any girl weak at the knees. Not me though.

I laughed, despite my best efforts at being serious. "Yeah, but most of the time you're just an ass, Damon," I retorted. "Now give me the camera."

"Fine," Damon said, handing me the camera. "Now you can take some of me, I know you want to. You can hang it up if you want, may I suggest above your bed," Damon said pointing to the bed, "so I'll always be on top of you." Damon winked at me, before making a motion with his finger to take a picture of him.

Damon leaned against the wall with his chest out and a seductive look in his eyes. He was a natural, it was as if he was a model once in his century and a half of living. Maybe he was, I had to admit, he did have the killer looks and the amazing physique. I tore my eyes away from Damon, not wanting him to know I was impressed with his modelling skills. But I think he knew.

I quickly took a picture, making sure I put the flash back on; he had to know what it felt like. I was actually impressed with my photography skills. I admired it for a second before realising Damon might get the wrong end of the stick and think I was admiring the subject within the picture.

I cast my eyes back to Damon to see he was already in another pose. It was even better than the one before - his first button of his shirt was undone and a playful look was on his face, it was a '_I know you want to see more_' look. I took another picture, then another – I couldn't help it.

He kept the seductive look in his eyes as he undid all the buttons of his shirt and flung out both sides as I took another picture. I caught a glimpse of his bare chest and my heart peaked in interest, it thudded loud in my ears as my breath caught at the sight. I didn't like the effect Damon was having on me, it was inappropriate. He was my boyfriend's brother for God's sake! _Who's away for the weekend, _the devil on my shoulder reminded me.

I took another picture and previewed it, his chest just visible through the gap of his shirt. I had an urge to see more, to see more than just a glimpse. As if answering my very wrong prayers I saw a flash of black, realising it was Damon's shirt I looked up. Damon stood there standing confidently, his whole upper body exposed for me to admire, he caught my gaze, looking at me as if saying, '_you know you want to' _and the truth was I wanted to - I desperately wanted to. I looked at his flawless chest, his solid abs, and his perfect pecs; the way the light accentuated every curve of his muscles made me almost begin to salivate. It was heaven; he was like a statue, and I could admire his body all day. I snapped back to reality when I heard Damon clear his throat and quickly averted my gaze. He must have loved me gawking at his body. Embarrassed, I felt my cheeks flush. I felt hot, and no matter how much I willed it to beat normally, my heart was racing.

Damon had me wrapped around his finger, and he knew it. I bit my lip, I needed Damon to go – I didn't trust myself around him. Stefan had been distant lately meaning I was even more vulnerable to half-naked, hot, yummy men in my room in the middle of the night. I took a shaky deep breath, pointed the camera and clicked the shutter.

"OK that's it for this little photo shoot," I said, looking down at the camera, I couldn't look at him; I couldn't let those thoughts get in my head. But still, his perfect body was staring at me; the camera was displaying the recent picture - Damon stood casually in his black low-rise jeans; his chest out; his muscular arms by his sides; the defined 'v' disappearing lower to meet his... I licked my lips...

"Umm, I think you should leave now Damon," I said quickly. I tried my best to look away but my eyes kept involuntarily darting back for a second look.

"I understand, let me just get my shirt," Damon answered.

Damon picked up his shirt and crossed the room towards me. I took a step back, his bare chest still exposed. I wanted nothing better than to touch him, to run my fingers across the ridges of his abs. Damon was uncomfortably close now, his sweet scent wafting up and arousing my senses. I couldn't think, let alone speak. I just looked up at him, clutching my camera close to my chest.

I was slowly getting lost in Damon's dreamy blue eyes. I could feel myself leaning closer, feeling my breath quicken as I fast-forwarded in my mind the possibilities of what could happen. I could almost taste him on my lips. I wanted to kiss him so badly, but instead, I jumped back. Back to reality.

"Damon, what're you doing? You can't do this to me," I whispered shakily.

"Do what?" Damon asked innocently as he closed the gap between us yet again.

"Exactly what you're doing now. Just stop it, _please."_

I was tempted to touch him, to use the excuse of pushing him away to feel his hard chest. I wanted to wrap my arms around him, feel his skin against mine; but instead I crossed my arms, determined to be strong.

"Fine", Damon said. He leaned into me, close to my ear. "You know where I am if you change your mind - which you will," he whispered, sending shivers down my spine.

I wanted to change my mind right there and then. To push him onto my bed, rip his remaining clothing off and have my way with him. But before I could; before I could succumb to my innate desires, Damon had left.

... ... ...

It had been two hours since Damon had left me. I knew it was the right thing to do; to say no, to send him away. But why did I feel so disappointed?

I took out the camera, turned it on and began to flick through the images until I found the one I wanted - the one with Damon, shirtless. The way he looked at the camera was like he was staring straight into my eyes. Even looking at a picture of Damon made me tingly. I slowly zoomed into the image, adjusting the frame so Damon's handsome face was in full view. I could see the vivid colour in his eyes; the way he wasn't looking at the lens but at me as I was taking the picture; his little smirk he wore, curved at one side; his soft black hair in a perfect mess.

I sighed. Had I made a mistake in sending him away? I slowly scrolled down the image, now focusing on his chest. I had never seen anything so perfect, so tempted to see what was beneath those jeans, they were so temptingly low I felt I could reach out and grab him.

"I see you just can't resist," I jumped at the voice, how long had Damon been standing there, did he see what I was staring at?

"I don't know what you're talking about," I replied as I turned the camera of and put it to the side.

"Well, I don't think you'll look at yourself like that 'cos that's just weird," Damon replied. "So who else could it be other than this devilishly handsome fellow standing in front of you," he grinned.

"Get over yourself, Damon," I said, feeling much more comfortable around him with clothing on. "What are you doing here anyway, do you know what time it is!" I said, knowing it was well past three am.

"Elena, I'm a vampire, time is irrelevant to me. And besides I saw your light on and guessed you were thinking of me, and -" Damon paused for extra effect and grinned, "I was right."

"No, Damon. You were mistaken."

"Am I?"

It was such a simple question yet I paused to think. I opened my mouth to answer, when I felt his mouth against mine. I felt high, elated, over the moon as the adrenaline rushed through my blood. My heart was beating in irregular pattern but I didn't care; all I knew was that I wanted Damon, he made me feel alive. Damon left my lips, and whispered breathlessly, "Was I mistaken?"

I had to admit it, after a kiss like that I couldn't lie. I shook my head and kissed him again, wrapping my arms tight around his neck as he gently lifted me off the ground. I wrapped my legs around his waist as Damon moved me back against the wall. With my fingers through his hair and my lips hard against his, I knew this was right. I had never felt like this before and I had a feeling this wouldn't be the last time I would feel like this, nor the only experience I would have with him.

* * *

**_The End_**

**_Reviews make me happy and inspire me to write more... Just sayin'_**


End file.
